Along with the increase of bandwidth capabilities in communication systems, video communication systems have become increasingly popular in both business and residential applications. Indeed, in the case of geographically distributed team collaboration, these systems avoid the travelling of the team collaborators and increase flexibility.
Videoconferencing technologies use video and audio communication to allow a plurality of people to communicate at a same time, for instance for meeting activities. Furthermore, besides the audio and visual transmission of meeting activities, videoconferencing technologies can be used to share documents and display information.
Each user participating to a videoconference is filmed by a camera at an endpoint. The camera generates a video stream representing the user in his/her own environment.
In order to process the video streams during a Video conference, all captured video streams from N users equipped with N endpoints are sent to a dedicated powerful video conference server. The dedicated video conference server then generates conference video streams from received captured video streams. The generated conference video streams are sent to each endpoint of each user participating to the video conference.